Chronicle fragment
Chronicle fragments are items gathered by harvesting from any of the wisps within Divination. They give very good if infrequent experience in the Hunter skill when caught, and a lesser amount (per Chronicle) in Divination when turned in, in batches of 10. Although a maximum of 30 chronicle fragments can be possessed, it is advised to turn them in when a player has caught 10 since their spawn rate will start to decrease once the player is holding more than that (note: this includes the ones in your bank). Players will need to offer chronicles to May Stormbrewer, Eilwynn, or Guthix's resting place (gives 33% more experience but requires The World Wakes quest completion) before gathering more. You do not need to bring your fragments with you to offer them. They can be in your bank and when you offer, it will check your inventory and bank for fragments and award experience accordingly removing any fragments from both locations. Gathering a chronicle fragment gives Hunter experience equal to 10 times your Hunter level. The experience is affected by experience boosts such as the enhanced yaktwee stick and bonus experience (however, the Divination experience gained by turning in fragments is not affected). Around every 1,000 collections from wisps, each player has a chance that a chronicle fragment will spawn when collecting from wisps, with approximately a 1 in 25 chance. When a chronicle fragment spawns, it will prompt the message "A chronicle escapes from the spring!" It will be temporarily instanced so that only the player for whom it spawned may see it. After a short while, other players will be able to catch it. If you see the message but not the chronicle, it might be stuck under the spring you are harvesting from. Occasionally more than one chronicle will spawn at the same time. Offering fragments on Guthix's shrine, located in the final chamber of The World Wakes quest, offers the maximum experience. You can arrive at the shrine quickly with the Sixth-Age circuit's teleport option. Use the Ardougne lodestone or the farmpatch teleport otherwise. Offering 100 fragments at this shrine unlocks the "of Guthix" title. Ironman and Hardcore Ironman accounts cannot collect chronicles that were spawned due to someone else harvesting. Experience table The following table shows the Divination experience gained from 10 chronicle fragments at various levels. The experience gained from May Stormbrewer and Eilwynn is 75% of that gained from Guthix's shrine, and serves as a good alternative for those who haven't completed The World Wakes. Messages You gather together the chronicle fragments and offer them at the monument. As the chronicle fragments flow from you the following words float into your mind... * First find balance within yourself. * Memory and truth are different sides of the same coin. * Balance is ever changing; what is balance now may not be in times to come. * Within everyone is the choice, the freedom to embrace cruelty or empathy. * Sometimes you must lose everything to maintain balance. * The darkness from the experiences within you is neither good nor evil, unless you choose it to be so. * Always resist the temptation to forget the painful parts of your past. * The Universe is ever moving, and you cannot plan the future from past experience. * Changing your thoughts will change your experiences. * No-one can live in the light all of the time. Trivia * You would need to harvest 15,057 chronicle fragments to get from 1-99 Hunter. * At one point, multiple players could each obtain a chronicle fragment from a single spawn. This was hotfixed to only allowing one player to capture it. Now attempting to do so prompts the message "That chronicle has already been caught." * The Hunter experience received when capturing a chronicle was removed in an update (early 2014), then later restored due apparently to public opinion. fi:Chronicle fragment